Nami and the Seven Wizards
by blackreaperofspring
Summary: (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches One Piece ver.) Nami yang memutuskan untuk menjadi yankee, selalu menjadi langganan ruang BP karena sering ribut. Namun, tak sengaja dia mencium Trafalgar Law, siswa teladan yang terkenal di kelasnya. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tiba-tiba terjadi! HaremReverse!Nami.


BRAAAKKKK!

"KAMU ITU, PEREMPUAN ATAU PREMAN!?"

Nami hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. _Seharusnya dia tak usah menanggapi panggilan BP, sial….._

"PERCUMA PUNYA FISIK ADUHAI TAPI KELAKUANNYA ADUH! HARI INI, KAMI MENDAPAT LAPORAN KAMU RIBUT DENGAN SEKELOMPOK PEMUDA DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH! BUKAN ITU SAJA-"

"- MINGGU KEMARIN, KAMI MENDAPAT LAPORAN KAMU BERPASTISIPASI DENGAN BENTROKAN ANTARA DUA GENG MOTOR! LALU 2 HARI YANG LALU, KAMU BERTENGKAR DENGAN SEKELOMPOK PREMAN, DAN SETIAP HARI KAMIS, KAMU SELALU BOLOS MATA PELAJARAN KIMIA-"

Urat-urat kemarahan di pelipis wanita tua itu tambah membengkak saat menyadari gadis yang diajak bicara tidak mendengarkan "KAMU DENGAR TIDAK, NAMI!?"

'Bacot!' batin Nami kesal. Memutuskan untuk memalingkan dirinya dari deathglare yang sudah dibuat setajam-tajamnya oleh Tsuru, guru BP yang sudah langganan memanggilnya. Saat wanita tua itu hendak menceramahinya lagi, pintu ruang BP terbuka.

"Permisi" ujar siswa yang muncul dari balik pintu sopan "saya ingin menyerahkan ini"

Mulut yang terbuka itu menutup seketika. Guru BP itu pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nami ke siswa itu "Ah, silahkan"

Siswa itu pun menyerahkan selembar kertas ke tangan guru BP itu, lalu membungkukkan badan hendak pamit "saya permisi dulu"

"Ah,baik. Trafalgar, ya? terima kasih!"

Guru BP itu pun mengantarkan kepergian siswa itu dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum ramah. Lalu, segera kembali menghujani Nami dengan ceramah super cerewet, "Kau! contoh Trafalgar! Budinya tenang! Anaknya sopan! Tidak suka bertengkar, pintar lagi!kau kebalikannya! "

'cih, cowo sok!' batin Nami sambil memandang punggung siswa itu dengan wajah mengerut 'gara-gara lu kampret!'

"Pokoknya awas sekali lagi kamu berulah!" Nami hanya membanting pintu itu tanpa menjawab. Lalu segera pergi dari ruang terkutuk jauh-jauh.

"Eh, itu yang namanya Nami, ya?"

"Huwaa! Sangarnya! Padahal wajahnya lumayan manis!"

"Paling jadi preman Cuma buat ngenarik cogans doang!"

Mendengar hinaan itu, Nami langsung mengedarkan pandangan 'apa loe liat-liat' kepada tiga orang siswa di belakangnya yang langsung ditanggapi mereka dengan berlaku berpura-pura bego.

'Cih semuanya berisik!' batin Nami. Kejengkelan dalam hatinya terus menerus bertambah 'aku melakukannya itu semua juga karena alasannya! Kenapa sih- tidak ada yang mengerti, hah?"

Nami mendengus saat kedua mata karamelnya menangkap sosok siswa yang tadi ke ruang BP saat dia di ceramahi Tsuru di tangga 'si siswa teladan, huh?' batinnya, dan dengan kesal mengikutinya lalu menabrak bahunya dari belakang.

Akibat tabrakan itu, buku-buku yang tadinya berada di pelukan siswa itu berjatuhan semua. Nami memandang rendah siswa culun itu dari depan dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Hehe!"

 _Glare_

Saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba mendelik tajam ke arah Nami, Nami tiba-tiba berhenti bernafas. Bukan itu, saja, entah mengapa dia menjadi berdebar-debar, dan wajahnya memanas.

Bodohnya, Nami tak sadar. Kakinya tidak berpijak ke anak tangga. Dia pun jatuh ke bawah dengan menimpa siswa itu yang berada dibelakangnya.

BRRRRUUUUUUUKKKKKKKK!

.

'Ah….. dimana aku…'

'surga…..'

Perlahan, Kedua mata Nami terbuka. Penglihatannya masih samar-samar, jadi hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah warna biru terbentang yang tersajikan di luar jendela. Untuk memastikan dirinya tidak apa-apa, dia pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke atas.

'Huh? Aku tidak ingat kalau tanganku, ku beri tato?'

Sedetik

2 detik

3 detik

'Sebentar!'

Begitu sadar. Nami pun langsung merubah posisinya yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri. Segera dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari pundak. Nami panik seketika.

'kenapa aku pakai celana!?'

'Dadaku juga hilang!'

Heran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, Nami pun segera bangun dari ranjang uks dan menuju di cermin. Gadis itu langsung melotot sempurna, menganga tidak percaya, sambil mencubit pipinya dan menunjuk ke cermin.

Surai oranye gelombangnya berganti menjadi surai pendek berwarna biru tua. Bukan itu saja, postur tubuh langsing wanita idealnya berubah menjadi postur tubuh laki-laki yang penuh dengan tato. Buah dadanya hilang. Begitu juga dengan lekuk sempurnanya yang berubah menjadi lurus. Dan lagi… ada jambang dan jenggot di wajahnya…..?

Jangan-jangan

"AKU JADI DIA!?"

Nami and the Seven Wizards

By: Black Reaper of Spring

Disclaimer: One Piece punya Eichiro Oda, Yamada-kun punya Miki Yoshikawa. Saya Cuma cross over keduanya aja.

Chapter 1: Trafalgar Law

'Jadi yang ada ditubuhku sekarang, dia!'

Bel tanda masuk kelas tidak diperdulikan gadis itu. Yang penting sekarang masalahnya! Kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba berganti. Apalagi,dengan cowo itu!

Bila tak salah, namanya Trafalgar. Berarti, cowo yang berganti tubuh dengannya tak lain pasti adalah Trafalgar Law. Siswa di kelasnya yang terkenal paling pintar, juga sangat popular di kalangan perempuan karena tampangnya yang dikatakan *uhuk* tampan. Namun, Nami sangat tidak menyukai karena sikapnya yang terlalu sombong dan sok.

Mikir gak sih dia ke kelas dengan tubuhku!? Batin Nami. Tatapan-tatapan heran murid yang menghiasi lorong tak diindahkannya. Tergesa-gesa dia berlari dengan tubuh seperti itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, kembali!

"HOI! TRAFALGAR!"

Nami ingin mati segera di tempat.

Sekarang ini, Trafalgar Law, dengan tubuhnya, duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membaca buku pelajaran dengan serius. Namun bukan itu yang Nami takutkan. Tapi cowo itu duduk dengan tubuhnya dengan posisi….

….. mengangkang?

"Na… Nami kesambet apa?"

"Bukannya dia selalu bolos mata pelajaran kimia?"

"Dan juga celana dalamnya….. celana dalamnya…"

Dahi Nami dalam wujud Trafalgar mengkerut saat mendengar perkataan anak terakhir. Tapi, sudahlah! Masalahnya sekarang, laku seenaknya Trafalgar dalam wujudnya!

"LU NGAPAIN, SETAN!" ujar Nami dalam wujud Trafalgar sambil menghampiri Trafalgar dengan kecepatan cahaya, lalu menarik pemuda yang terjebak dalam tubuhnya keluar "SINI BENTAR!"

Nami tak sadar, ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

"Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi dengan kita?"

"…."

"Woi! Jangan diam saja!"

"aku tidak tahu"ujarnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dahinya dalam tubuh Nami mengkerut. Dia tak suka diganggu saat dirinya tengah belajar.

"Tidak tahu bagaimana!? Lagipula mengapa kau begitu santai saat kondisinya runyam seperti ini?" ujar Nami yang masih diselimuti rasa panik.

"Tidak ada gunanya berteriak sepertimu"

Empat siku-siku mulai muncul dikepala Nami. "Bukan harusnya begitu sikapmu, kan?! Dan lagi memangnya kau mau berada di tubuhku terus-terusan?"

"aku juga tidak mau" Trafalgar dalam tubuh Nami menutup bukunya, sambil menunjuk dada Nami "habisnya kedua benda ini berat sekali!"

"JANGAN TUNJUK-TUNJUK DADA ORANG, LELAKI ABNORMAL!"

Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar mendecak kesal. Dia betul-betul merutuki nasibnya. Padahal sudah susah-susah Trafalgar di seret ke atap sekolah. Mana udara di luar sedang panas-panasnya. Namun, hanya ini jawaban yang didapatkannya? Walau kesal, hebatnya Nami maklum, karena lelaki yang ada di tubuhnya sekarang dikenalnya memang lelaki yang tidak ramah.

"Aku tidak tahu penyebab kita bisa begini tapi" Trafalgar menatap lekat-lekat Nami yang ada di tubuhnya,

"aku tahu cara mengembalikan kita seperti semula"

"kalau begitu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Nami.

"Kita menjadi seperti ini karena jatuh dari tangga secara bersamaan bukan?"

Nami menggaruk kepalanya, "kalau dipikir-pikir, betul juga sih"

"Kalau begitu, kita cukup melakukannya sekali lagi"

Nami terbengong dengan sukses. Jatuh dari tangga lagi? Barusan saja sudah sakit, apalagi mengulanginya lagi.

Tapi, kalau memang itu syaratnya, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula dia juga tidak mau berada di tubuh Trafalgar terus-terusan.

"Kalau begitu, kita cukup melakukannya! Ayo!" ujar Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar sambil menarik Trafalgar dalam tubuhnya. Namun, alih-alih bergerak, Trafalgar dalam tubuhnya masih diam.

"Oi!"

"aku tak mau"

"Hah?!"

"Tunggulah sampai pulang sekolah tiba"

Sungguh, urat-urat marah Nami sepertinya ingin membengkak. "apa maksudmu, cowo brengsek! Kalau kita tidak melakukannya lagi….."

"Kau mau menjadi perhatian banyak orang saat kita berdua menjatuhkan diri, dan lagipula…."

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"… aku tak mau melewatkan jam pelajaran lagi"

Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar memandang kesal Trafalgar yang berjalan santai menuju pintu masuk ke bangunan sekolah dengan tubuhnya. "setidaknya berhenti merengek, itu juga kesalahanmu kita jadi begini"

"Tapi…."

"sampai jumpa"

BLAAAAMMMM

"I… iya sih….."

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

'Tapi tetap saja, dasar cowo menyebalkan!' gerutu Nami dalam hati. 'Lagipula sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tubuh ini?'

'Tunggu'

Bintang dengan 4 sisi muncul di samping mata Nami.

'apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tubuh ini?'

Di kamar mandi lelaki

"K… KYAAAAAAAA!"

Manusia yang baik, tentu tak akan melewatkan kesempatan apa saja di hidupnya. Sama seperti Nami yang notabene adalah pecinta segala bentuk roti sobek. Dia sekarang tengah mengendalikan mimisannya akibat mengagumi tubuh indah Trafalgar yang dibuka dengan seenak udel olehnya.

'Ga…. Gak kusangka! Cowo suram kutu buku itu punya badan super bagus!' batin Nami selagi dia memandangi perut sixpack Trafalgar dengan mata berbinar. Siapa yang menyangka? 'ka….. kalo kemejanya dibuka semua…..'

Pagi itu, di toilet lelaki, entah mengapa sebuah air mancur darah muncul dari suatu bilik.

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

"Tra….. Trafalgar-kun!"

Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar menghentikan langkahnya yang sempoyongan saat tiga siswi yang berdandan ala cabe jaman now menyapanya.

"A….. a… ada apa?"

"Ka…. Kamu…. Gak enak badan?"

"per…..per….. perlu aromatherapy aku?"

'Amit-amit dah!' batin Nami najis. Tapi kalau dia menjawab tiga cabe itu dengan sikapnya yang biasa kasar, Nami bertaruh Trafalgar pasti akan dicurigai. Jadi,

"Aku baik saja, nona-nona! Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

Kerlap-kerlip beserta background berupa bunga mawar mulai muncul di belakang Nami bertubuh Trafalgar. Wajah Trafalgar pun mulai dibuat se-seductive mungkin oleh Nami. Namun, semua itu justru membuat ketiga gadis itu heran.

Nami jadi najis sendiri.

"Duluan ya!" Nami memilih untuk kabur, sementara ketiga cabe itu masih cengo di tempat.

"Trafalgar-kun kenapa, ya?"

"Ah, capek!" Sekarang heroine kita lagi tidur-tiduran di rumput sekolah. Sambil dengan santai melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan sedikit mengangkat kedua kakinya. Toh, kali ini dia tidak memakai rok. Lagian dia masih di tubuh Trafalgar, "aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali!"

Nami menghela nafas. Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Langit biru yang terbentang terlihat sangat indah. Angin mulai berhembus sedikit menggoyangkan kerah kemejanya. Nami memenjamnkan mata sebentar, menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya (sebetulnya tubuh Trafalgar) hangat 'Kira-kira, Trafalgar dan tubuhku ngapain, ya? Sudah jam istirahat tetap gak keluar'

"Oi, Trafalgar!"

Suara berat ala siswa berandal tiba-tiba muncul. Nami segera bangun dari posisi terlentang, dan menatap seorang siswa bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang tengah berdiri bersama dua anteknya di kiri kanan.

"Kamu….. Bellamy, ya?"

"Ku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini!"

"Ada apa?"

"Makan bareng di kantin, yuk!" ajak Bellamy tersenyum lebar, sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Trafalgar berisi Nami yang sudah berdiri.

'aku ikut skenarionya aja, deh!'

"i…. iya!" terima Nami halus.

Dalam batinnya, Nami merasakan ada sesuatu ditampang Bellamy dan kedua temannya yang tersenyum terus dari tadi.

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

Nami duduk di salah satu bangku kantin saat Bellamy menyuruhnya dengan berkata akan mengambilkan bagiannya. Dia hanya sah-sah saja. Karena kalau dia menolak dia mungkin akan dicurigai.

Tapi entah mengapa sedari tadi dia merasa janggal?

Tak lama kemudian, Bellamy dan teman-temannya datang dengan masing-masing nampan berisi semangkuk ramen. Dua untuk Bellamy, karena dia sekalian mengambil punya Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar juga.

"Maaf, nunggu lama!"

"Gak apa-apa" Nami mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. 'Mungkin tak masalah' ujarnya dalam hati sambil meraih sumpit di samping mangkuknya. Dia hampir menyantap makan siangnya, sebelum tiba-tiba terdiam.

Katanya, ramen.

Kok hanya kuahnya?

"Ano….." ujar Nami masih heran. Kedua teman Bellamy terkikik kecil, namun masih bisa di dengar Nami. "Kenapa, punyaku hanya ada kuahnya?"

"Oh, itu? Bibinya kehabisan mie, jadi hanya tinggal kuahnya" ujar Bellamy. Nami dapat menangkap selingan cekikikan dari kata-katanya.

Firasat Nami benar.

"Ah, kenyang!" ujar Bellamy sambil memegangi perutnya, "Hei, Trafalgar! Dompetku ketinggalan! Bisakah kau membayar ramenku!?"

Dalam hati, Nami mulai gatal untuk meninju wajah menyebalkan Bellamy. Namun, tetap di tahan karena sekarang dia berperan sebagai Trafalgar. Ingat. Trafalgar.

"Punyaku juga!"

"Juga punyaku!"

"Ah, maaf!" setelah berpikir jauh panjang, akhirnya Nami berkata dengan suara ramah "uangku tak cukup. Jadi….."

BUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Kantin langsung heboh saat Bellamy dengan tiba-tiba menghajar Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar.

"Belagu banget jadi orang! Kalau dibilang bayar, ya bayar!" ujar Bellamy sambil menarik kerah Nami. "Berani juga kau menentangku hari ini!"

Nami hanya mengaduh sakit. Kedua teman Bellamy hanya tertawa. Sementara murid yang berada di kantin hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan was-was.

"Mana dompetmu?"

Walaupun Bellamy sudah menggertak, Nami hanya membuang wajah. Gadis yang sekarang ditubuh pemuda itu hanya berontak saat kedua teman Bellamy mulai menggerayangi tubuhku, hendak membuka seragamnya paksa. Menganggap hal itu sebagai perlawanan dari Trafalgar, Bellamy pun langsung menginjak perut Nami.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Oooohhh! Berani juga hari ini!"

"Hajar aja Bellamy!"

"Yo dah!"

Segera siswa bertubuh besar mulai melayangkan kakinya kembali ke perut Trafalgar. Nami yang sekarang masih berada di tubuh pemuda itu pun pada pertama kalinya merasakan muntah darah. Kedua antek Bellamy pun ikut menghajar Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar. Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi beraktivitas di kantin hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan nanar. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menghentikan kegiatan biadab itu.

Nami menahan nafsunya mati-matian untuk tidak menghajar balik Bellamy, walaupun Bellamy dan kedua temannya sekarang tengah mengeroyoknya. Nami merasa nafasnya sesak. Sejenak, pikirannya terbesit pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

 _Hari itu, hari Kamis. Karena tidak suka sekali dengan gurunya, dia pun membolos ke uks dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Beruntung, pada saat itu, ruang uks tidak ada yang jaga, atau dokter sekolah pasti akan mengusirnya. Selagi dia berbaring di ranjang, pintu uks terbuka. Nami yang tadinya hendak tidur akhirnya membuka matanya dan sontak menatap pintu uks. Takut-takut yang datang adalah dokter Kureha. Namun, alih-alih dia melihat sosok wanita tua itu, yang dilihatnya adalah…._

 _Trafalgar Law._

' _ngapain dia disini?' pikir Nami. Seraya mata karamelnya masih memperhatinkan pemuda itu. Nami hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat pemuda dengan surai biru tua itu meraih sesuatu dari lemari uks._

 _Kotak p3k?_

"BERHENTI! DASAR ANAK NAKAL!"

Bellamy dan kedua temannya tiba-tiba berhenti, dan langsung angkat kaki seribu saat wanita paruh baya mendatangi mereka. Setidaknya itu yang diingatnya, sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

 _Kotak p3k?_

 _Nami tambah mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda itu membawa kotak putih ke ranjang terdekat. Nami masih saja memantaunya dari jauh. Sejenak, bola matanya mengecil saat Trafalgar menggulung lengan cardigannya. Tangan Trafalgar tampak dihiasi oleh bercak ungu yang terlihat parah._

' _dia… kenapa…. ?'_

"Oi!"

Kelopak matanya akhirnya terbuka. Yang dilihatnya samar-samar adalah langit-langit bercat putih dan seorang gadis bersurai oranye. Oh, tidak! lagi-lagi ruang uks.

"ukh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa! jangan bergerak dulu!"

Trafalgar dalam tubuh Nami menahan Nami dalam tubuhnya untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

 _Tunggu. Trafalgar?_

"Kau, kenapa disini?" tanya Nami sambil memandang Trafalgar yang sudah duduk manis di samping ranjangnya.

"Saat aku mendengar kau dikeroyok Bellamy dkk, aku langsung ke sini"

Nami hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya kembali sibuk dengan memori hari-harinya sebelumnya.

Dulu dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Trafalgar. Tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir.

Trafalgar pernah masuk terlambat ke ruang kelas, dengan jalan yang terseok-seok. Bukan itu saja. Bahkan Nami tak jarang melihat wajah Trafalgar dihiasi oleh plester sana-sini dan memakai perban. Bahkan, di mejanya, Nami pernah sekali menemukan sebuah buku yang sudah robek dan di lem dengan seadanya.

Dia di-bully.

Sudah jelas di-bully.

"Tak kusangka dunia cowo begitu keras"

Trafalgar dalam tubuh Nami hanya meliriknya sekilas saat dirinya megumamkan hal itu. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu mengalami hal ini. Sepertinya, kita memang harus cepat-cepat kembali"

"Tidak. Kita kembalinya saat pulang sekolah saja" Netra caramel Nami yang isinya Trafalgar langsung melebar saat Nami mulai buka mulut. "Kau tak ingin melewatkan pelajaran, bukan? Aku tunggu"

Trafalgar hanya tercenga,sementara Nami melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan serius, "sementara itu, aku akan beri si terong belanda itu pelajaran yang akan diingatnya seumur hidup agar dia tidak akan berani menindasmu lagi-"

GREP!

Nami berhenti bicara, saat Trafalgar tiba-tiba menarik kerahnya.

"Bisakah kau diam saja?!"

Nami tampak terkejut. Kilatan mata Trafalgar tampak serius kali ini.

"Hah?!"

"Kalau kau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, semuanya hanya jadi runyam! Kau hanya membuat semuanya jadi buruk!"

Mulanya Nami ingin membalas pelototan Trafalgar dengan lebih sadis. Namun, perlahan-lahan gadis itu mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda yang menghuni tubuhnya sekarang. _Damn it!_

"Dengar" Trafalgar kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Genggamannya di kerah Nami perlahan-lahan terlepas "jangan melakukan hal yang aneh lagi".

Nami hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Tak jauh disana, Bellamy melihat kejadian itu, sambil mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

"Ngapain memanggil ku kesini?" ujar Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar kepalang kesal karena harus pergi ke belakang sekolah yang banyak debunya. Lukanya belum sembuh benar, tapi si gorilla pirang ini masih anteng cari ribut dengannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu, keparat!" ujar Bellamy, dengan nada yang sengaja diseram-seramkan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Nami di uks tadi, hah?!"

Nami tampak sedikit mengecilkan bola matanya. Apa maksudnya perkataan tadi?

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget!" ujar Nami, masih mempertahankan sifat santainya. Muak dengan wajah Bellamy, dia pun membalikkan badannya lalu mulai pergi dari tempat itu "kepo banget jadi orang- ADUH!"

Langkah Nami terhenti saat sebuah batu bata dilemparkan ke kepalanya. Gadis dalam tubuh Trafalgar itu kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu jatuh dengan wajah duluan mendarat di tanah.

"Tapi, tak heran juga kalau anak culun sepertimu minta perlindungan dengan jalang berbulu preman dengannya"

4 buah tanda siku-siku muncul samar-samar di leher Nami. ' _siapa yang kau maksud jalang berbulu preman, keparat!?'_

"Asal dia tahu. Dia sama sekali gak berhak untuk melukaiku. Kau tahu apa alasannya"

Bellamy tersenyum penuh kemenangan "karena sudah sewajarnya, anak perempuan seperti dia menjadi perempuan lemah tak berdaya seperti umumnya!"

Nami mulai merasakan darah di tubuhnya naik ke atas kepala. Nyali juga si terong belanda! Perlahan namun pasti, dia bangkit dari tanah. Aura mencekam mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh…. Begitu, ya! tahu dari mana?!"

Nami mengedarkan sorot mata yang paling tajamnya ke depan. Membuat Bellamy tergidik sedikit.

"A…. apa….."

Nami tak merespon. Dia hanya maju mendekati Bellamy yang mulai gemetar akibar glare-nya perlahan, sambil meraih sebuah kursi bekas.

"Ka….. kau ingin membalas semuanya? Jangan bercanda! Kau mau berurusan dengan Tsuru?!"

'Kalau aku hanya menggertaknya sedikit saja, dia gak bakal ngebacot lagi. Baiklah! Kubuat saja dia ketakutan!'

Dari yang hanya melangkah perlahan, Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar pun mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari. Kedua tangannya pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kursi bekas yang diambilnya untuk menjadi senjata. Bellamy mulai kelabakan. Dia berusaha untuk kabur dan mencari pertolongan namun sayang, dia terperangkap dengan tembok. Nami tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil-

-bila Trafalgar tak datang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang-"

BBBUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!

Nami dalam tubuh Trafalgar hanya melebarkan matanya. Kursi yang tadinya bermaksud diayunkan untuk memberi Bellamy pelajaran, malah mengenai Trafalgar. Pemuda dalam tubuhnya itu terlempar cukup jauh dan membuat beberapa tumpukan barang-berang bekas jadi berantakan. Beruntung, tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Lama Nami hanya membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Kursi itu terlepas sendirinya dari membuka sedikit, lalu menutup.

"Dasar bego! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Trafalgar dalam tubuh Nami hanya mengaduh setelah dia berhasil mencapai posisi duduk, "itte! Sakit, dasar otak udang!"

"Lagian kenapa lu halangin tadi, bego!"

"bukannya sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan!"

"Bacot! Lu yang salah!"

Sementara kedua orang dengan tubuh tertukar ini bertengkar. Sang ketiga (bukan setan, tapi lebih jelek) hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah yang mulai pucat pasi.

 _Trafalgar si anak culun yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya._

 _Juga Nami si ratu yankee yang tiba-tiba melindunginya._

 _Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi….. apa yang terjadi….._

 _GW TOBAT!_

Bellamy pun tanpa alasan yang jelas akhirnya lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak sepanjang jalan.

"eh?"

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

.

"Serius! Hari ini betul-betul hari yang melelahkan!"

Mentari sore mulai terpancar di jendela sekolah. Gedung sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah sosok Nami dan Trafalgar yang berdiri di tangga.

"Sekarang, saatnya bukan?" tanya Nami tak yakin. Sejenak, dia meneguk ludahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula, membiarkan wanita preman di dalam tubuhku hanya akan membuat banyak masalah"

"OI!"

"Tapi….."

Wajah Nami agak memanas saat Trafalgar dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersenyum

"Saat Bellamy lari terbirit-terbirit, dalam benakku berkata 'makan, tuh!'"

Trafalgar menatap Nami, yang memandangnya dengan heran "terima kasih"

"Bu…. Bukan apa-apa, kok!"

'Dasar cowo gak bisa ditebak!' batin Nami.

Kembali, Trafalgar dan Nami pun memandang tangga. Keduanya sampai meneguk ludah secara bersamaan. Tangga yang terlalu tinggi, namun hanya inilah cara agar mereka berdua kembali.

"Bersamaan, ya"

Nami mengangguk, "iya"

"satu, dua….."

BRRUUUUKKKKKKK!

Setelah itu mereka kembali seperti semula-

-seharusnya.

"A….. a….. a…. apa yang terjadi! Bukannya seharusnya kita kembali seperti semula?"

Nami panik saat dia masih terperangkap dalam tubuh Trafalgar. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kita tidak kembali?"

"Ki….. ki….. kita coba sekali lagi!"

.

BRUK!

"Sekali lagi!"

.

BRUK!

"Ayolah! Kenapa tidak berubah juga!"

.

Nami and the Seven Wizards

Kembali, Nami dan Trafalgar berdua tergeletak di bawah tangga. Nafas Nami tersengal-sengal. Dia merasa otaknya sudah geger sekarang. Sudah lima kali dia meloncat dari tangga, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa kembali tubuhnya?

"KAMPREETTTTT! JADI GIMANA CARANYA AKU PULANG!"

Trafalgar hanya diam memandangi Nami dalam tubuhnya berteriak kelabakan, sebelum otaknya terbesit sesuatu.

"Tunggu,kita melupakan sesuatu"

Nami yang tadinya ribut tiba-tiba diam, "eh, apa itu?"

"Coba ingat-ingat, saat jatuh dari tangga, kita-" Trafalgar menurunkan sorot matanya, sekarang pemuda dalam tubuh gadis bersurai oranye itu memandang Nami serius, "-berciuman"

Nami berkedip sesaat.

"HAAAAAHHHHHHH!?"

Trafalgar menghela nafas. Dia sudah memprediksi gadis itu pasti kaget, "Ke….. ke…. Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah. Kau yang menimpaku"

Nami hanya bisa jawsdrop.

"Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba" Nami berjengit saat Trafalgar tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih kencang.

"Tunggu! Kau mau apa, bodoh!"

"Kau mau kembali seperti semula, kan?"

Nami tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Deru nafas Trafalgar semakin mendekat. Nami hanya menutup mata ketika bibir Trafalgar hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya merah sudah menyamai kepiting rebus. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Nami pun menutup kedua matanya. Bibir mereka pun bertautan.

Sedetik kemudian, Nami melepaskan ciumannya, dan mulai memeriksa wujudnya.

"A…. aku kembali!" ujarnya girang, sembari melihat kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Heran campur senang teraduk dalam hatinya.

"Benarkan?" tukas Trafalgar. Nami hanya memandang pemuda itu. Senyum tersungging di bibir siswa teladan itu.

 _Senyum saat di tubuh aslinya itu…._

"Sudah beres, kan! Aku ingin belajar untuk tes biologi besok. Sampai nanti!" pemuda itu berdiri. Menepuk bagian belakang celananya beberapa kali, dan langsung menuruni tangga. Nami ikut bangkit. Netra karamelnya masih menatap punggung pemuda itu .

Dia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

.

.

"Vivi! Disitu kau rupanya"

"Ah, Kohza! Urusan klub-nya sudah kelar? Pulang, yuk!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum kayak gitu?"

"Fufu! Apa, ya?"

TBC

Author's note:

Makasih yang udah baca fic ini sampai author's note! Akhirnya dibuat juga! Hahaha! Soalnya dari kemaren pengen banget nulis Yamada-kun versi One Piece. Gw memang suka ini anime dari SMP. Dan sekarang lagi baca manganya (padahal pengen ujian). Dan juga kesambet apa gw bikin Yamada jadi Nami? Soalnya yang gw tahu dia cocok dipasangin ama siapa aja. Ampe yuri ama Vivi.

Ngomong apa lagi, ya? *gakterlalubisangomong* -_-

Masukan dan kritikan selalu terbuka. Thanks yang udah nge-review by the way. Maaf kalo misalnya balesnya lama, soalnya kuota gw minim banget!

17 Januari 2018.

BlackReaperofSpring


End file.
